


Savages

by Siluri_Sanguine



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Reid, Enemies to Lovers, Homoeroticism, M/M, red eyed Jonathan, swansea was killed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siluri_Sanguine/pseuds/Siluri_Sanguine
Summary: Inspired by this song by Kerli of same name -'As I cough out fire/You’re lighting up/And you burn me with every maybe/And I cut the chords and I break the locks/But I’m powerless in your slaveryAnd I curse this hell /And I hate your guts/And I swear I will pay for this craving/Never again, never againBut we’ll be making love like savages/I’ll lick the poison from right off your kiss/Fall on rosy thorns for a taste of lethal bliss, oh/Oh we’ll be making love like savages.'Dark Reid who turned McCullum because he felt the heat of attraction from the Priwen leader and thought it would be amusing to see what would happen if he became an ekon.





	1. Powerless in your Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring a darker version of Jonathan as i found those red cat like irises and black scleras rather attractive.  
This is dark Jonathan, but not quite a full dragon. He's embraced his ekon nature but only under his terms. No districts went hostile, but he did kill Swansea for his betrayal.  
Thought Elizabeth was a hypocrite and probably would have pushed her into the fire if she hadn't gone herself. She was a infected carrier after all.  
He'd like nothing better than to destroy the Ascalon Club, he is no one's pawn. Not any more.  
McCullum is a full nimrod. Has only fed on his kind, not humans. No longer leader of the Priwen but still works with them.

* * *

Jonathan woke from a dream. A dream of blood and fire. Blood that surrounded him as he fought the Red Goddess, fire as he watched the flames consume Elizabeth. Events of his recent past that he just wanted to forget. He’d been the saviour, a bittersweet champion as his maker put it and now he was done. People he’d thought were friends had used him, friends he thought he understood and who understood him called him a betrayer. No. He was done with it all.

  
He sat up in the chair, rubbing his hands through his neat beard and became accustomed to what was around him. A body lay on the floor. An attractive if rough woman he had met a few days before, who’d tried to seduce him in order to have him mugged by her gang. He knew full well what she was trying and failing to do as he’d been watching her do the exact same thing to other men. Instead he had seduced her, brought her to her home and fucked her. Made her scream his name in ecstasy before drinking her blood. He was able to control his thirst now, thanks to the Tears of Angels, was able to feed without killing. But she had tasted so good, her wretched ways had seeped into her blood and he felt no remorse taking her life, listening to her last thoughts which were filled with shock at being deceived and then hate. If the disaster had happened, she probably would have become just another ichor.

He got up, stretched and washed himself in the nearby washbasin, looking into the mirror that hung above it and cleaning off the blood that had splattered down his chest. It had been a messy night, catching her femoral artery with his fangs. There were sprays of blood across the walls, like an abstract painting of his art of death.

His appearance in the mirror no longer bothered him. Some might consider it monstrous, but he had accepted how he looked with his red slit eyes and black scleras. Not quite a dragon for the Brotherhood to chase down he mused but enough for most to see him with horror. Luckily he could hide his appearance under a sort of glamour. Appear the mortal he once was and people were none the wiser.

Once dressed he walked over to the window and looked out. London was sprawled before him. The sleeping monster of a city, its alleys and streets it’s veins and arteries. Pathways he travelled and hunted. Much was still recovering from the war and the epidemic. Parts of the city were still sealed as crews went in during the day to cleanse the houses of decay and death. The police were still so small a number, that the militia known as the Guard of Priwen could still walk about at night with impunity. They meant little to him, every time he’d encountered them, it always went in his favour to the point he sometimes avoided them out of boredom. But there was one who would never bored him. Their former leader, now his progeny.

Jonathan had reluctantly returned to London to find him, Because the man had not left his thoughts. He often had a night alone or with company and when pleasured, his thoughts had strayed to Geoffrey on his knees in that hospital and how many ways that scene could have played out. The thoughts of sparing the man only to chase him down later, to make him realise he was merely being played with, like a cat with a mouse that lets it go only to catch it again. To have the man’s wiling lips around his cock as he fucked his mouth. Images of him splayed over his mentor’s tombstone as Jonathan took him from behind. Oh yes the many scenarios played in his mind. But first he had to find him and left the house, leaving the door open so someone would fine the scene. Just another vampire attack in the seedier part of London. Nothing to connect him to it of course. He wanted Priwen to investigate because it meant Geoffrey might do too and he knew the guard patrolled this area regularly as did his prey for tonight.

He shadow-stepped to a balcony on the opposite side of the street and slipped into the abandoned home. So many still in this part of town. It was empty of corpses, which was a saving grace. Ekon sense of smell was stronger than humans and the stench of death could be quite distracting. No this home had been abandoned by the living who had fled before the epidemic took them. As he waited, he looked through the drawers and cupboards for anything useful, pocketing a few items and reading a penny dreadful book that lay on a table. It was often amusing to read what mortals thought of vampires and how wrong they often got it!

Soon he heard the familiar murmurs of armed men in the street below and one particular voice that instantly peeked his attention.The Irish brogue was unmistakable and it gave him goosebumps. That was why he had to find him. Nothing else brought on that reaction. Jonathan carefully edged toward the balcony to watch the scene below.

\--------------------------------------------------------

McCullum had been hunting when he heard a couple of familiar voices heading towards him, all talking about another vampire attack in the area. He’d made it look like he’d accidentally bumped into them but in fact had manoeuvred so he was in their path. As they agreed another armed person was handy they all walked together to the scene. Inside a well kept if bare house, a naked woman lay drained of all blood on blankets on the floor, surrounded by her discarded clothes and an unopened bottle of cheap gin. Bite marks were all over her inner thighs, breasts and neck. The blanket was covered in her blood and there was evidence what ever had done it had cleaned themselves at the sink after. No skal attack, this was an ekon’s work. McCullum recognised the woman. A prostitute plant for a local gang of thugs that liked to mug and kill unsuspecting punters. Obviously it had not gone the way she had planned.

“ The leech is long gone from here lads. Had his fun and then done a runner I suspect. Doubt you’ll find anything but best carry on with your patrol around the area in case he's out there whilst I double check here. It’s ok lads, I’ll be fine. Good seeing you again and thanks for letting me in on this one.” 

McCullum watched as the patrol left. The smell of blood was everywhere and yet it did not overwhelm him. He’d never been able to fully understand how he was able to control his blood lust, even from the moment he’d awoken in that hospital loft. He’d needed blood of course but from accounts he’d gotten, a new born ekon would be so hungered their blood lust would cloud their judgement and they would attack the first thing they came across if left alone. Yet he’d managed to leave the hospital through a side door without wanting to attack anyone. It was only when he came across that skal in the alley that his need for blood had pushed forth and he’d drained the leech dry. He hadn’t tasted human blood yet, hadn’t needed to as there were still plenty of ekon, skal and beast available. He knew one day the supply would run low but he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. For now he had no need, no desire to and it gave him comfort that he was not a threat to his former comrades in the Priwen.

He’d resigned as leader soon after the epidemic had ended. He told them it was done to wounds suffered, that he could not lead them in the way he wanted. Many had been sad to see him go but if they only knew the real reason it would be very different story. Many newer recruits had gone back to their old lives and the remaining were veterans with nothing else to occupy their time. He was glad he wasn’t a threat and hoped that one day if it became known what he was, they would go easy on him, having seen him fight along side them even as what he was now. They’d let him leave town rather than try to kill him on the spot. But deep down he knew, he trained them well, taught them there was no good leeches. Yet here he was, a leech that had not fed on humans, that had fought to save them. Then there was Dr Reid. He’d let Reid escape twice, once as the leader in the theatre and then at the cemetery when the Dr had asked for King Arthur’s blood. Reid, who had saved the city of the Disaster, even though he himself was considered a monster and had taken many lives across the city and had cursed him to this new life. Left him to his own devices after turning him, left him empty of guidance or contact.

That damn leech. For ages he saw nor heard not a sign of the man then in the past few weeks he’d had images of him in his mind, his voice in his head, telling him of ways he’d have him. It had been shocking at first, to see these visceral visions in his mind, erotic images that had made his body react.  
Now it was just unnerving. Because he knew Jonathan was watching him as some visions had placed him in areas he'd just been. He was probably watching him now and this was scene was bait, probably his handwork. 

He took one last look around and left the house, shutting the door behind. The body would soon be found again by the police or one of the women’s gang members in the day. He was just about to light a cigarette when he heard a noise above him and looked up. For a brief second he caught sight of a cloud of black tendrils dissipate into the night air. He shadow jumped up to the spot and looked around to see Reid, perched on a roof top across from him, smirking as he rubbed his forefinger across his full bottom lip. He’d seen the same face in his dreams as Jonathan had licked his bloody claws that had been drawn across McCullum’s chest whilst he straddled his lap. McCullum shook his head of the image and dashed after him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan grinned as he saw Geoffrey catch sight of him leaving the scene. Time to play the game. He jumped across to the roof opposite to wait for his progeny to properly see him. Made sure to remind him of the last fantasy he’d broadcast out. He watched as Geoffrey subconsciously reacted to the image, his cheeks flushing, his heart pounding. Time for the hunter to chase his prey he smirked as he jumped away, always just enough that Geoffrey would see his trail. He moved across the rooftops and walkways until he reached the spot he’d scouted earlier. A roofless house, supported by scaffolding, half in a state of repair. Away from mortal eyes but easily accessible to any ekon. He jumped down and leant against a wall, waiting.

McCullum chased the spectre of Jonathan as it dashed from one spot to another. He knew he was being led somewhere, to appear to be hunting down his prey when in fact he felt like the prey. He landed on the floor of a half built house and stopped as he saw Jonathan leaning casually against the far wall. He stormed over to the ekon and pushed his arm across Jonathan's chest, leaning in to snarl at his face, inches way. He stared into the red eyes looking back at him, challenging him and pushed back away. His body wanting to do something his mind couldn’t deal with.

Jonathan grinned and looked down at McCullum obvious tightness in his trousers. McCullum slammed himself against the far wall and threw his head back. “Get out of my head leech!” 

Jonathan casually walked towards him, “Why would I do that when the results are what I want?”

“You’re a beast. You did this to me, now you torment me!” McCullum threw himself forward, lunging for Jonathan’s throat with his claws. Jonathan dashed to the side and pushed McCullum into the wall, forcing his chest flush to the bricks and coming up so close he could breathe into McCullum’s ear. 

“Your reactions are delicious. Do you want to know why I turned you Geoffrey? Because when we first met, your pupils dilated, I felt the heat from your body even as you tried to suppress it. Then you wouldn’t leave me alone, almost as if you you were obsessed with me, chasing me down only to let me go again. Of course then you did try to kill me until i had you on your knees begging me to instead kill you. I didn't because I felt it was a wonderful irony to see the famous Leader of Priwen become the thing he hates and frankly it suits you. Now i get to play such a fun little game, to see how long you could resist what your body and mind obviously wanted.”  
  
Jonathan reached round and palmed McCullum’s erection under his trousers, forcing a guttural moan from the ekon.

“I’ll kill you before I submit.” McCullum hissed, gasping as his sire fondled his crotch. His mind was assaulted with the image of what Jonathan wanted to do to him and his body reacted. He arched slightly, allowing Jonathan to undo his trousers and pull them down. He still wore his big coat and Jonathan reached up, yanking it off his shoulders and pushing him back against the wall. Gripping his throat with one hand, Jonathan bit into McCullum’s neck, whilst moving his other hand over McCullum’s now free cock.

“Ah you fucking leech!” McCullum whispered as his breath became ragged, his body and mind giving in to the heat in his belly and the touch upon him. He hated that he wanted this, hated that he wanted Reid to fuck him there and then. Suddenly cold air hit his crotch as the touch was suddenly gone. Jonathan had shadow stepped away and was no where to be seen. Then In his mind he heard his devilish voice, 

“Just a taste Geoffrey. For you and for me. Your blood is as always the finest I’ve ever had. Even more now you are like me.” 

McCullum yanked his trousers back up and grabbed his coat, cursing to himself that he’d been played like an instrument and enjoyed it. “I am nothing like you! Fuck you Reid!” He yelled into the night air.

  
  
"One night, soon. I promise you.” came Jonathan’s wolfish reply in his mind. 

McCullum sank to his knees and leaned his head back against the brick wall. That bastard was playing with his mind and his mind was betraying everything he tried to suppress. He touched the place on his neck where Jonathan had bitten him and closed his eyes. The bite had not been painful, It had been pleasurable, so pleasurable. His thoughts drifted back to what had just happened and he moved his hand back to his crotch, his cock still painfully hard. Loosening his trousers he pulled it free and began to slowly move his hand over the sensitive skin. Drawing in a guttural hiss he began to pump, rolling his fingers over the leaking tip and letting it lubricate his movements. That fucking ekon was doing things to him, had from the first moment he'd seen him in Swansea's office. He'd tried to suppress what he felt, he was the Priwen leader for fuck's sake, and that was a leech that seemed to be the cause for the hell London was in. He'd let the bastard go in that theatre and hated himself for it.  
That's why he went to face Reid alone in the hospital as penance for his wicked thoughts. But that damned leech had got the better of him and when he gripped his chin and told him he was going to turn him, the terror he'd felt was almost dwarfed by the hate he felt for himself in partly wanting was about to happen. When Reid had found him in the Cemetery, McCullum had already fed well and was still on the high of the blood so when Reid had told him he was going to stop the disaster, he believed it. Part of him wanted to join him, wanted to be near him but he cursed to himself that it was probably a progeny thing. When Reid had called him that, it caught in his throat. Was Reid hearing his thoughts? Playing with him, toying with him, touching him. Images of Reid's mouth over his cock came into his mind and he growled deep inside as he came, spilling his bloody seed over his hand. Panting he sat there for a few moments as he recovered, hating himself for reacting this way. Then he dragged himself up the wall, redressing properly and left into the night. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Jonathan crouched behind a chimney stack, as Geoffrey began to pleasure himself and his thoughts drifting to the times they met. The poor man denied what he felt, it was a blissful torture that Jonathan intended to drag out. As he watched Geoffrey's hand move, Jonathan imagined his mouth taking the large cock down his throat. It made Geoffrey come almost instantly. 

"Soon my progeny, very soon." Jonathan thought as he smiled to himself over Geoffrey's reaction. Oh yes this would be a fun game.


	2. Burn me with every maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCullum begins to doubt his own sanity and his emotions towards Jonathan

  
McCullum surrounded himself with what he knew and that meant spending as much time as he could with his old companions in the Priwen, patrolling. He knew it was a risk, but he needed to keep his mind off what had happened three nights ago. Since that night, his mind had been silent of intruding thoughts and images and he was thankful for it. Reid was probably playing a game but right now the silence was bliss.

He climbed up a high wall and helped one of the other patrol members up it as he scanned the area. The area just north of Whitechapel was one of the no go areas that had been sealed off with huge barricades, but there were always ways in and always leeches inside that needed exterminating. 

He had to hold back his own abilities in front of his men and concentrate on fighting as he had before with just weapon and skill, it took a lot of focus to do that, his every muscle wanting to use shadow and claw to wipe out the vermin. His body also ached every time blood gushed from their wounds, luckily the scarf he wore over his face hid the prominent fangs that ached in his mouth as well. He tried to feed each night before finding a patrol to join so as not to let the blood lust take him, forcing him to use his monumental focus to control himself.

The patrol came to halt outside an old tenement block, the sounds of shrieking inside plain to hear. The door was half ajar and McCullum could see through his focus at least 8 skals within. He warned the men to be careful saying he felt like this could be a full nest and they carefully made their way inside.

\-------------------------------

Jonathan watched from a balcony as McCullum headed inside the dilapidated building with four men, nonchalantly gripping a limp man’s body. The man, Mason Swanborough moaned slightly in his grip.

“Shhhhh be still now.” Jonathan whispered into Mason’s ear, “I cant listen with you making a noise.”  
He leaned in and bit again into Mason’s bloody neck, drinking just enough to keep Mason conscious but compliant. ”I gave you the gift of sight and you blinded yourself again, you ungrateful little man.”

Mason tried to lift his head but had no energy left, his words slurring as he spoke, “Why….. are….. you…. doing… this?”

Jonathan smiled and rested his chin on Mason’s shoulder. “How many people have died after buying your snake oil hmm? You and your sister peddled hope and gave them nothing but a slow death. After killing your sister, I knew you’d probably end up as a skal, getting yourself infected, but I wasn’t going to let that happen, your blood is so much better like this and that’s why you’re here with me now.”

“You…monster.” Mason whispered as his head dropped low.

“Yes, but so are you. Those men down there though think I am the only monster worth killing as I’m a little more direct.” Jonathan smiled between pursed lips as he ran his sharp finger nails over Mason’s scalp, drawing little welts of blood that trickled down the man’s face and a barely there moan from his lips.

“Now let me watch, I want to see my progeny in action.”

  
Jonathan vision slipped into focus and watched as various heartbeats ran around inside the building across from him. He looked around until he spotted the one he recognised. The slow beating heart of an ekon, who was currently taking on three sluggish skal heart beats as his mortal companions the floor below fought with three more skals. He watched as the ekon dispatched two of the skals before gripping the third and his heartbeat started to flutter, obviously a result of drinking in the skal’s blood. Then the skal’s empty form dropping to the floor as one of the mortal heartbeats reached the same floor.

  
”Oh my boy is hiding what he is from them…..tut tut, that will not do.” Jonathan smirked as he continued to watch as the patrol and McCullum wiped out the nest. Bringing Mason with him, Jonathan shadow-stepped to an open ledge above and waited.

\-------------------------------------- 

McCullum pulled up his scarf as he dropped the drained skal to the floor, feeling the presence of a mortal heartbeat coming close. He stamped down onto the skals throat, obliterating the bite wound into a pulpy mess and turned to see Jackson, one of the old veterans of the group join him. 

“Looks like you cleaned this floor up by yourself McCullum. Why did you ever leave us aye?” Jackson joked as he looked around the room for anything valuable to take. After all, the Priwen needed funding.

“Yeah well I don’t think these leeches had fed in a while, being trapped within this area, so they were easy to kill.” McCullum replied behind his scarf as his fangs finally receded into his gums. He knelt down to the dead skal “Grab what you can and let’s finish this up. You don’t mind if I take a few things for myself, having retired I need some sort of income.” grabbing a pocket watch off the body beneath him.

The patrol moved methodically up the floors, wiping out the few remaining skals inside. As they came back downstairs joking with each other on a hunt well done, they heard a loud thump outside on the street.

\-------------------------------------

Jonathan leaned back into Mason’s ear and whispered again.

“It is time for us to part. But do send my regards to your sister when you see her.”

He opened his mouth wide and using all 4 fangs tore down into Mason’s neck, draining him dry. As the man fell limp in his hands he heard Mason’s last thoughts whisper through his mind.

_ I wish I’d never met you Dr Reid, I hope you choke on my blood._

Jonathan laughed as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and let Mason’s body fall into the street below, to land directly outside the tenement entrance. Jonathan then dashed to stand on the rooftop, out of sight from the ground and waited, watching.

\-------------------------------------

McCullum ran outside the building first to see a mangled corpse lying at his feet. The rest of the patrol came up behind him and gasped at the sight. A man’s body, obviously drained of blood but also crumpled from a high fall, lying in the street as if just dumped there. McCullum instinctively looked up and scanned around as the men split up and ran down the street, their weapons out ready for an attack. McCullum noticed an open wooden ledge above that corresponded with where the body landed and knew straight away this was Jonathan’s work. He crouched down and turned the body over to realise the man was blind, his white dead eyes open to the sky. He recognised him as one of the Swanborough siblings who made their shit cure all in Whitechapel.

“Oh you must have pissed the Dr off, I’m surprised he waited this long. Least your snake oil will be off the streets now.” McCullum whispered to the dead man as he looked back up, shaking his head slowly. Sensing the patrol returning to him, he stood up and regained his composure of just being one of them. Brandishing his crossbow he nodded to them and suggested they split up to find the leech responsible. With them agreeing he began to walk away from them until he knew they were out of sight and then shadow stepped up to the ledge, pointing his crossbow ahead of him, ready for any ambush.  
  
Standing there, head tilted looking at him was Reid, who smirked and dashed away. Was he to dance again to his sire’s tune, be led on a merry chase? No, he wouldn’t fall foul again and this time Reid would dance to a different tune, one orchestrated by himself. McCullum cocked the crossbow ready and dashed across the rooftops following his sire as he led him towards Stonebridge Cemetery. 

He grimaced, the last time he’d been here, Reid had left with some of King Arthur’s blood and McCullum had warned him to behave, knowing for better or worse, Reid was London’s last hope against the skal plague and the disaster waiting to happen. How Reid had fallen after that, his path of carnage, the drained bodies left in wake, his battle plan against the disaster? He didn’t understand. Did he feel he had to be that strong to fight against, well, to fight against an ancient enemy that William Marshall himself had battled. My god was that why he had done it, McCullum thought, Fallen so far, knowing what it would cost, to save this stinking city? He paused at the entrance, shaking his head of those thoughts and carefully walked through until he found that errant heartbeat standing in the same place they had talked all that time ago.

McCullum came to a halt as he saw Jonathan leaning on the grave stone of his mentor Carl. He snarled and walked slowly towards his sire, crossbow pointed at the ekon, but Reid simply picked at his nails and looked up at he approached, seemingly unbothered at the threat. McCullum stood mere feet away from Jonathan, his crossbow steadily pointed at him.

“Why Reid, why here? You think standing by my mentor’s grave will cloud my judgement? Allow you to do what ever you think you plan to do?”

Jonathan grinned slyly and slowly drew a claw across the top of the grave stone, it screeching and gouging out a line across the stone.

“I wonder what your mentor would think of you now, Geoffrey. From what I’ve read of the man, he wouldn’t be too happy to know you hadn’t killed yourself the moment you woke up after being turned into a vampire. A leech as you say so eloquently.”

McCullum grimaced at the sound and growled low at the damage Jonathan’s claw had made in his mentor’s grave stone. But the ekon had a point, damn him. Carl would have put him down straight away if he were alive. _Allow no leech to live for their kind are the worst of the evils upon this land._ Carl’s voice echoed through his mind as he flashed back to the moment Carl helped him put a stake through his brother Ian’s heart. He remembered Ian’s broken face, one filled with fear and sadness, his last words echoing in his mind now..._I mean no harm, I’ve done nothing wrong, please let me go……._

McCullum shook his head of the thoughts and came closer to Jonathan before spitting on the ground at his feet.

  
"Aye he would have hated me, probably as much as I once hated myself, but know this, Carl would have hunted you down leech, that’s for sure!” He fired the bolt from the bow, striking Jonathan in the shoulder, sending him to his knees. Jonathan began to laugh then, standing again and reaching to pull the bolt from his shoulder.

“Your former comrades in the Priwen, they don’t know either do they? What would they think of their mighty former leader, now a filthy leech like myself. Perhaps you need to tell them or are you happy to lie to your friends, to masquerade around them as the man you no longer are?” Jonathan smirked, his red eyes slightly glowing in the night, the cat like irises catching the reflection of the moon above. 

McCullum snorted his disdain,Reid was doing everything he could to wind him up, knew that the angrier he got the more chance he would slip up, make a mistake.

It was working. He stormed up to Reid and grabbed the bolt embedded in Jonathan’s shoulder, twisting it and leaning in to his face, causing his sire to gasp from the pain.

“You know full well I can’t tell them! You forced this existence onto me, cursed me! I cant tell them, I trained them too well. But I can still be their ally. I’m more powerful than ever before, hunting leeches gets easier every day in fact!”

Jonathan smiled, exposing his fangs prominently. In some twisted way McCullum had just thanked him, though he would never admit it of course. He looked into the rather eerie blue eyes McCullum now had and placed his hand over his progeny’s which still gripped the bolt.

“No need to thank me for turning you, the pleasure was all mine. Ekon life suits you Geoffrey. I’ve watched you hunt and kill and you’ve enjoyed it. I knew you were blood thirsty before, your fight in the hospital proved that as you took joy in taunting me, but now, well look at you my dear hunter. I overheard what you said to poor Mr Swanborough. I’m sure the old Geoffrey would have screamed I was a filthy leech and would be hunted down, But you know why I had done it. You empathised with me.”

McCullum stared open mouth at the audacity of his sire, who seemed totally uncaring for the fact he wanted to kill him. He knew Jonathan was powerful, the blood that fuelled him made him incredibly strong and cocky. He tugged the bolt out of Jonathan’s shoulder, letting it clatter to the floor and looked into those inhuman red eyes. The more he stared the more dilated Jonathan’s pupils became, the more he wanted to drive his fangs into the pale neck of his sire and taste his blood.

How could he feel something for this monster, was it because he too was just as monstrous? He denied the demon in him the pleasure of human blood, but he killed none the less and enjoyed every one. Even before as a mortal, he had enjoyed watching Swansea squirm as he was carted away to be interrogated by two of his more thuggish men, knowing full well they wouldn’t hold back. He may have claimed the Priwen didn’t kill humans, but they had. His men had thrown flu infected people out of their houses, stormed an illegal clinic and killed them in their beds on his orders. He snarled and grabbed Jonathan’s hair, wrenching his head to the side as he leant in and bit into his neck, desperate to get the thoughts out of his head. 

Jonathan chuckled as McCullum sunk his fangs in, the exquisite pain something he could finally feel again. He cradled his progeny’s head still, carding his fingers through his hair, until he knew he’d drunk enough and pulled McCullum’s head away. 

McCullum’s head swam, the euphoric feeling of ekon blood he normally experienced heightened beyond measure. Jonathan’s blood truly was powerful. He gazed into Jonathan’s eyes and snarled, forcing his bloody mouth down onto the others. Their lips crashed together, hands entwined in each other’s hair and they kissed violently,passionately, before McCullum wrenched his head away and shadow stepped back, panting.

“No….no! You’re a beast and I should be killing you…I should…” He dragged his hand roughly through his hair, holding his head for a moment before, cocking the crossbow again and pointing it at the Jonathan, who grinned mischievously waiting for the next attack. McCullum just looked down, his face devoid of the anger that was once there, now replaced by disappointment.

“How did you fall so far Reid? What happened to you? You are not the same man I spoke with here before. The one i wanted to help. I know you stopped this disaster, but what did it cost you?”

Jonathan’s grin fell, this wasn’t what he had in mind. This was no fun at all. But since McCullum wanted to know so badly he would show him.Show him what he carried within. His progeny’s mind was suddenly filled with flashes of memories. Of Reid killing his sister, accidentally as a human and then again as an insane ekon she’d become. Of Swansea confessing he had used ekon blood to treat a patient, the blood from an Elizabeth Ashbury with out her knowledge. A red headed ekon, Jonathan had been seen with. That her blood was infected with something called the blood of hate which caused the disaster and the skal epidemic. Then one McCullum vaguely remembered, of Jonathan leaning over him in that hospital, brushing the hair off his face and rocking his body, apologising that he had to leave to find Swansea and that he would return. Then seeing the loft empty and falling to his knees that he had not been fast enough. Then seeing McCullum in the cemetery and feeling fear, then hope, then pride and lastly …love. Then Jonathan pouring over notes that told him of champions who had failed to stop disasters, of the Black Death and the Great fire of London, of William Marshall defeating a female figure made of blood, the orchestrator of the Disaster but falling to her curse. Of him feeding off various people, each testifying their last wicked thoughts, desperate to grow strong enough to succeed. Finally memories then of Elizabeth telling Reid she had nothing to live for and walking into flames to burn and Jonathan wondering what he had to live for himself..then McCullum’s face again from the cemetery. 

McCullum’s hands reached up and gripped his head, as he screamed from the images flooding his mind. He panted hard, trying to calm himself as Jonathan slowly walked closer to him. 

“I was going to leave, get away from this city that had brought nothing but misery and go to Paris to start anew but there was something stopping me.” Jonathan’s hand moved slowly up McCullum’s arm “Killing you in that fight would have been a waste. You are like me Geoffrey, as much as you deny it. You’re a predator who takes pleasure in hunting your prey. Stick to our kind if you want, but don’t deny you enjoy the thrill of killing them. Join me. We’ll leave this city and start anew where ever you want.”

McCullum pushed Jonathan’s arm down and staggered back. No, he couldn’t be like Reid, even if he knew the exquisite blood he drank was what had made him, was part of him. No, he had been on a holy mission, chosen by Carl to lead Priwen to victory over the leech threat. He couldn’t be with this ekon that inflamed something beyond fury, an ekon he wanted to kiss as much as kill. He snarled and shadow stepped away as fast as he could, putting as much distance away from Reid, who remained standing in the cemetery. By the time he stopped, McCullum realised the sun was about the rise and fled to find shelter, throwing himself into an empty squat somewhere near the docks. He slumped onto the filthy cot bed hidden in the corner and curled up around himself, trying to get the memories he’d been shown out of his head.

\---------------------------------------

Jonathan watched as McCullum fled, watched as his shadowy form disappeared from view. He smiled weakly and walked over to Mary’s graveside, tapping the headstone with one of his extended fingernails. 

“What shall I do Mary to convince him, hmm? He clings to what he once was as if he can continue to hide amongst them, as they age and he remains as he is. They need to be shown the truth, so he can shed his old skin. Even if it means him hunting me for eternity, it will be better than being alone.” 

Jonathan casually wiped away the blood with his finger that McCullum had smeared over his mouth and looked at the it with a grin. Putting the bloody finger into his mouth, he sensually licked it, closing his eyes and savouring the moment, before fleeing to a nearby hideaway, away from the approaching dawn.


	3. Taste of lethal bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan put's his plan into action and it has lasting results for McCullum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I have far too many interests and fandoms and my concentration has wandered off down a new rabbit hole. But fear not i haven't forsaken this pair!

* * *

McCullum woke with a start, dashing off the bed into a defence stance, looking around at the unknown surroundings. Slowly his memory came back and he remembered where he was, and why he was there. The previous night’s memories, both his and those thrust upon him by Jonathan came flooding back too and he stumbled back onto the cot bed, holding his head.

He tried to sort them from the jumble to something that made sense again. Jonathan had fought to keep his humanity, had felt remorse when he’d turned McCullum, had looked after his mother, had felt betrayal from the one person he thought he could trust - Swansea. Then he’d read Marshall’s diaries and realised what he was up against. That had been the tipping point. He gone out and fed on those he had learnt a great deal from, gang members, murderers, frauds, abusers. He’d been judge and jury to so many yet every single one, McCullum had seen into their hearts through Jonathan’s memories and they all were monstrous. He fed off them to become strong enough to face the Red Queen. Yet it had torn something in Jonathan. When this female ekon Elisabeth had said she felt no love any more, that tear must have broken in him. Now he was the hollow creature McCullum knew wanted him and who McCullum knew he harboured strange feelings for.

  
He shook his head, looking down at his hands and feeling them slowly become claws as he willed them to change. He was a creature too, of violence and blood. He’d not taken a single human life to feed on after his turning, but the guilt of death was on his hands. Swansea was as much his victim as Jonathans. If he hadn’t given the Dr to the two thugs he knew wouldn’t hold back, Swansea might have been fit enough to have left the theatre alive. All those people he’d ordered his men to ‘remove by force’ from infected areas, whether they were infected or not had doomed them. The patients he’d ordered killed in Dorothy’s clinic ‘for the greater good’ How many had actually been carrying the skal plague? Red tears began to run down his cheeks and he let them drip down his face onto his hands.

What life was this he had now? Playing at being the human. Lying to the people he once considered his family. Perhaps it was time to move on, leave and start anew somewhere. Every corner of this city had memories of a life he no longer lived. He would still hunt leeches that he was certain of, but not as part of Priwen.  
No he thought, Best leave now whilst they are blind to his true nature. It was better that way. He could continue to deny himself that truth a little bit longer.

\-------------------

Jonathan slowly stretched himself awake in the luxurious bed of his safe house on the outskirts of the West end. As he lifted himself up on his elbows, running his hand across his neatly trimmed beard, he began to smile, tonight would be the night he would force McCullum’s hand. Jonathan knew there was a perfect way to make McCullum show his true nature and that was to risk the lives of those he cared about, who in turn would betray him. He dressed and made his way over to the Priwen Headquarters to watch. He knew their patrols off by heart and in two hours there would be a small enough number there for Jonathan to make a scene without worry of being overwhelmed. He was powerful, it was true, but enough fire power and even he wouldn’t be able to ward off them all. So he waited, passing the time by diagnosing all the ailments each guard carried, for there were many.

The hours passed and Jonathan stood straight.

‘_Dear Geoffrey, you might want to visit your old haunt’s headquarters. There seems to be quite the ruckus there. Or at least there will be soon.’_ He projected his voice to his progeny and swooped down to the front door of the gated warehouse, ripping the gate off it’s hinges and striding in, smiling to himself that they didn’t actually own this property as he’d thought.

\-----------------------

Geoffrey had made his way back to his main safe house and had just finished packing what little he now owned into a bag, when he heard Jonathan’s voice, clear as day in his head. He stuffed his weapons into the bag, cursing to himself that this night might come and left the safe house for probably the last time. It was near midnight when he arrived at the headquarters to see the gates lying on the ground and one guard crawling towards him in the dirt, his back a painting of torn clothing and blood.

“Reid………he’s here.” came the gasping words as the guards face slumped into the mud, dead. McCullum followed the path of destruction towards the now broken roofed courtyard like room, which had been a training yard and was fully gated and barred around the walls, once to keep the precious contents of the warehouse in, but now was a barrier against what he was seeing. Inside the courtyard he spotted four guards tied to posts, broken furniture around their feet that had been doused with oil whilst another three at the other side had nooses around their necks, strung up against the balcony and were balanced on slightly broken stools that barely kept them from falling. The men were all ones he’d known for a long time, obviously chosen by Jonathan.

The ekon himself, stood in the center, holding a flaming torch in one hand.

“So good of you to join us Geoffrey. Now the guest of honour is here we can start the experiment. You see Geoffrey, these men don’t believe what I’ve been telling them whilst waiting for you. But I’m going to prove to them what you are. A mortal human would not be able to save all seven of you, he would not get to you all in time. But you’re not are you. Now you can choose to keep pretending and let some of these men die or save them and condemn yourself. Your choice.”

Jonathan in a blur threw the torch towards the soaked wood and then surged past the others kicking their stools away so they hung by their neck, the ropes biting into their skin as the flames began to lick around the feet of the others. He then shot up out of the hole in the roof and stood watching.

  
  
McCullum screamed as he watched Jonathan act. He knew this was it, this was the moment, but he couldn’t let these men die. He gripped the bars of the gate and pulled, using his whole strength to tear it off it’s hinges then shadow stepped over to the men by the fire and used a shadow well to rip the stakes out of the ground, so the men tied to them were hurled away from the fire, then dashed over to the hanging men and slashed with his sword the ropes holding them, making them crash to the ground. The men still tied to the stakes watched as their former leader appeared in one spot then disappeared and appeared in another, his face the appearance of an ekon full of rage. Shouts of leech and monster were screamed, ignoring the fact he had just saved them. McCullum stood, panting as he watched the last remnants of his mortal life crumble before him. He trained this guard well. There would be no quarter given to him. He gave once last look to the contorted faces looking at him with disgust, grabbed his bag he’d thrown to the side and shadow jumped onto the roof to face Jonathan.

He saw him near by on another warehouse roof and surged toward him, his sword drawn, dropping his bag and snarling as he bared his fangs at his sire, who side stepped and met the sword with his own.  
  


“You knew this day would come eventually, that they would find out. The longer you lied to them the longer it would eat at you!” Jonathan shouted as he met every blow with a parry.  
  


“Why did you have to kill so many of them!” Came McCullum’s ragged reply and he swung his sword again and again, clashing it against Jonathan's Dragonbane.  
  


“They attacked a leech, just as they will you now. You are no different to them than I in their mind. They hate you now, you knew this would happen.”

Jonathan locked his sword and twisted his hand, wrenching McCullum’s out of his grasp which made the ekon unbalanced, enough for Jonathan to lock McCullum in a blood well.

“Enough!” he snarled.  
  


McCullum sagged to his knees in defeat, hearing sounds below him as more guards began to run back towards their stricken but alive brethren. Soon the news would go out. McCullum was a leech and as former leader of the Priwen, he would be first on their lists of targets. He had knowledge of their group, their secrets. He would have to leave, now.  
  


Jonathan knelt down in front of him, lifting the other’s ekon’s chin with his hand.

“Don’t you see, you are free now. Free of hiding what you are, free of pretending to be something you are not.”  
  


McCullum lifted his eyes to his sire and raggedly sighed.

“I feel broken not free. Everything I was is gone. I’m lost.”  
  


“Then let me guide you. And in return maybe you can guide some humanity back into me. If not for you I would have left long ago. But I want you with me, I’ve always wanted you with me. Let us leave this wretched place.” Came Jonathan's almost pleading voice.  
  


McCullum looked back one last time below him as he saw red pounding hearts of mortal bodies running around looking for their target.

“You’ve won. I cant fight you, not any more. What you showed me last night. I know there is the Jonathan I once knew, somewhere in there. You’re a monster, but so am I. Perhaps we deserve each other then.”

McCullum raised his hand to Jonathan who grasped it and lifted the other to his feet. McCullum stared at his sire not sure what to do next. Everything in him was shattered, his fight, his anger, his denial. So he stood like a statue as Jonathan retrieved his sword and pushed it into the bag discarded in the fight.

“All your worldly belongings are in here. You were going to leave tonight weren’t you?” Jonathan said as he smiled towards his progeny.  
  


McCullum broke from his trance and blinked

“I knew I couldn’t hide any more, I was just going to leave, don’t know where I was going to go though. Hadn’t thought that through.”  
  


“Where do the Priwen have the least influence?” Jonathan said as he handed the bag to his progeny.  
  


“Most of the world to be honest. Small cells in France, Italy and Germany. They are mostly based in the British Isles and Ireland."  
  


McCullum watched as Jonathan brought his hand to his chin and rubbed his beard.

”I have just the place in mind. A place known for fresh starts. Come let us go back to my safe house near by, we cannot leave tonight. Don’t worry, they wont be able to track us. I have a gift waiting there for you.”  
  
Jonathan lifted his hand to McCullum’s shoulder and nodded his head to follow. McCullum sighed and joined Jonathan’s dash across the rooftops till they were on the outskirts of the West end.

\----------------------

A boarded off town house behind a secluded gated entrance was their home for the night. One Jonathan had claimed from it’s previous occupants, now dusty, drained skal corpses in the cellar. Jonathan led McCullum up the stairs, his progeny still in a daze of what had just befell him. They passed the main bedroom and walked into a small studio where Jonathan had built a small lab. He reached a desk and pulled out a vial from one of the drawers, holding it out for McCullum who took it and looked at the swirling contents within.

“This will help you. Help control your thirst like it has mine. You never asked for King Arthur’s blood back so with the assistance or should I say violent coercion, of the now deceased Lord Redgrave, I was able to make a few more doses of the Tears of Angels. It will guard you against another Disaster when it happens and it will allow you to feed on humans without needing to kill them. I know you wont take human life through feeding so this will allow you to truly live as an ekon in your own terms. I have made another 4 more doses with the blood I had, for when it is needed. Everything I did, I would do it again, but if I can prevent another falling then so be it. Two of these will go to The Brotherhood and two will come with us."  
  


McCullum perked at the mention of the Brotherhood,

“They talk to you still, even after what you’ve done?”  
  


Jonathan smiled a wolfish grin, his black and red eyes glinting in the gas light.

”Let’s just say I’ve offered them something they desperately want in exchange for their assistance. Usher Talltree is very open in his disdain for me, though he has refrained from citing a bann , I wonder what it takes to be classified as a Dragon to them? It’s interesting what information will get you these days.”  
  


McCullum looked down at the vial again and uncorked it, sniffing the contents before downing the contents in one hit. It tasted vile, but within moments he felt his hunger that had been clawing the back of his mind ease and a new sense of vigour appear through his whole body. He dropped the vial to the floor and lifted both his hands in front of him, as they changed into long lethal claws. He examined them as if for the first time, stretching the elongated fingers and curling the talons into fists.  
  
Jonathan leaned back on the desk and watched his progeny. He could feel the conflict still within his mind, churning between what he was and what he is, so Jonathan allowed a memory to enter McCullum’s mind.

The moment just before McCullum’s final breath as a mortal. Jonathan had come back up in the lift, cradled McCullum’s in his arms, whispering his apology over and over again, begging the prone form to not reject him when he woke again. Had told him under his hands that he loved him, that he couldn’t lose him and that’s why he’d turned him as he would be dead now. Then sobbing bloody tears, had left the body there and locked the loft to run to find Swansea. When he had returned, McCullum had gone through a smashed window and the guilt and feeling of loss were overwhelming. Then seeing him vibrant and alive in the cemetery had given him hope once more.  
  


McCullum shaky breath was all that could be heard in the room as he closed his eyes to see the memory. He opened them to look at Jonathan and tilted his head.  
  
"Why show me this again?”  
  


It was Jonathan’s turn to sigh now, he shook his head slowly,

“I needed you to know what you did not see fully. You know how I fell, why I did what I did to stop the Disaster. How I lost part of myself to accomplish my goal. I want that back, some semblance of it anyway. I want you by my side.”  
  


McCullum allowed his claws to return to human hands and he rubbed one with the other, before looking at Jonathan again.

“I cant deny any more what I feel for you Reid, as much as it pains me. God forgive me but I do want you. I hate what you are. But love the man under it. I’ll stay with you, for now and I’ll leave with you where ever we go. I have nothing to keep me here any more.”  
  


Jonathan grinned and surged forward, pushing McCullum against the wall, his mouth going to the other’s neck, which he kissed fervently, McCullum loudly sighed and threw his head back to allow the other better access as he gripped his sire’s back tightly. Jonathan breathed in McCullum’s scent for a moment before biting into the skin there, taking in his progeny’s intoxicating blood, before lifting his mouth away and moving to McCullum’s, which he kissed, the blood over it smearing across the other’s tongue and lips.  
  


McCullum closed his eyes and let the denial leave his body, let the intense feeling of this other ekon on his flesh, overwhelm his mind. He felt his coat get pulled off and his body turned to face the wall as Jonathan caressed him, his hands roving from his back to his chest. He felt his shirt get ripped open and clawed hands trace down his now exposed chest, drawing rivulets of blood. He gasped and arched against Jonathan’s body, the pain vanishing as the wounds closed over. Soon he felt his belt being undone and his trousers drop to the ground, pooling around his ankles, a growl in his ear as Jonathan sucked on his earlobe, the ekon’s hand reaching forward and clasping McCullums very hard, very straining cock.  
  


“Ah curse you, you fucking leech!” hissed McCullum as he reached back and grabbed Jonathan’s head, pulling him into another kiss.  
  


As they broke the kiss, Jonathan ghosted a kiss over his cheek, breathing into it,

“Dear Geoffrey, I gave you a taste last time, let me finish what I started.”

Jonathan spun McCullum around and knelt down in front of him as he took McCullum cock into his eager mouth. His fangs grazed the sensitive skin before disappearing into his gums as he took the engorged organ deep, swallowing so the tip was squeezed against his throat.  
  


McCullum gasped and looked down, his eyes glazing over as he watched Jonathan’s blackened eyes stare back at him, the red irises blown wide with lust.

“I’ve wanted this…oh christ have I wanted this” He whimpered as he carded his hands through Jonathan’s hair, bucking and working a rhythm as he began to fuck Jonathan’s mouth. The ekon grinned and grasped McCullum’s arse, pushing a wet digit into his asshole and stroking the sensitive spot within as he worked his tongue to and lips to drive McCullum into a frenzy.  
  


McCullum felt his gut tighten, he knew his release was close and what ever Jonathan was doing was working. His eyes were rolling back into his head, his mouth open and gasping, his hips thrusting as his climax suddenly broke. Jonathan greedily sucked down every drop, licking his lips as he released his hold and stood up to kiss his panting progeny.

“Mmm now wasn’t that better than you’d imagined, my beautiful progeny.” Jonathan purred as he stroked McCullum’s neck with his hand. McCullum looked under hooded lids, his body felt like jelly, he had to use the wall to hold himself up.

“Fuck you..leech” came his whispered ragged reply as a grin ghosted across his lips.  
  


“No…not yet. I haven’t finished” Whispered Jonathan in his ear and he gripped McCullum around the waist, then shadow jumped to the bedroom, throwing McCullum onto the large wooden bed and climbing over his prone body.

“I haven’t even started.”


	4. Savage Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full on smut ahead.
> 
> McCullum gives in to Jonathan and allows himself to experience what he'd only before fantasised about.

* * *

Jonathan looked down at his progeny under him, almost naked apart from the shirt hanging off his shoulders and his trousers around his ankles. He grabbed the shirt and ripped it free from his body and then yanked the trousers free, before pulling off the short boots and socks.

  
”That’s much better. Now that scarf of yours. I have a much better use for it, if you don’t mind”. He pulled McCullum up the bed slightly so that he was propped up against the pillows and bedhead then he took the end of the scarf and pulled it free from McCullum’s neck before grabbing one of his hands and tying it to the bedpost. Then he pulled his own tie from his neck and did the same to McCullum’s other hand. All the while McCullum watched with a smirk.

“Afraid I’ll hurt you Reid?”

“Please Geoffrey, you could rip your hands free any time and you know it. I just want to see if you can control that urge. I want you to feel everything I do to you, without you touching me. Is that something you can do or don’t you have the will power?” Jonathan taunted as he ran a finger down McCullum’s chest.

“Huh, bring it on.” McCullum snorted as Jonathan got off him and stood at the foot of the bed admiring him like prey.

Jonathan began to slowly undress, letting his jacket drop off his shoulders and slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat then shirt, never taking his eyes off McCullum. He pulled both off in one go then began removing his trousers and silk smalls underneath. Then lastly his shoes and socks. He stood fully naked at the end of the bed and began palming his erect cock, running his tongue over his lips.  
  


McCullum strained his neck to watch, his breathing becoming ragged as precum leaked from his own throbbing cock. My god was Jonathan stunning he thought. Years of being in the war seemed to have left him with a lean muscular body. This was a man who had not just been a doctor but had fought and trained hard. Being turned just after he came back meant he still had that body and it would never fade.  
  


Jonathan than climbed onto the bed and knelt between McCullum’s thighs, lifting one and kissing the sensitive skin before grabbing the other and hoisting them both over his shoulders so that McCullum’s ass was up in the air and right in front of Jonathan’s cock. He reach between McCullum’s legs and stroked his progeny’s cock as McCullum threw his head back and moaned loudly. His bound hands straining slightly against the bedposts.

Leaning forward Jonathan nuzzled McCullum’s nipple before biting down through the skin and drinking in McCullum’s blood. He greedily sucked down as McCullum bucked under his ministrations. Lifting his head free and licking the blood off his lips, with his free hand, Jonathan pulled out a jar of oil from the bedside drawer and pulled out the cork with his teeth. Letting some oil dribble over McCullum’s exposed ass and his own cock that rested against it.

“I could go in dry, but I’m not that evil.” Jonathan smirked as he put the oil back on the table and then ran his hand over the oiled skin, carefully pushing a long digit into McCullum’s ass and opening it up.

McCullum closed his eyes and furrowed his brows as he felt himself being stretched by Jonathan’s finger. It had been a long time since he’d been with a man and he knew he was still tight, but the thought of what was to come next made him relax with anticipation.

“That’s it, open for me” Jonathan purred as he removed his finger and positioned his cock at McCullum’s entrance. “Look at me Geoffrey. I want you to watch.”

McCullum lifted his head and under hood eyes watched as his sire pressed forward, sliding his cock into his ass. Jonathan leant over and ran his tongue over McCullum’s neck, as he began to rock his hips back and forth, teasingly slow, his hands ghosting over McCullum’s chest.

It was sending McCullum into a frenzy. He wanted to touch back, to pull Jonathan tighter to his body, but all he could do was bring his hips to meet Jonathan every thrust into him. He felt his cock bounce against his stomach and wished he could take it in his hand. As if hearing his progeny’s thoughts Jonathan reached around and wrapped his hand around McCullum’s cock, smoothly sliding his hand up and down in beat to his every thrust.  
  


McCullum wrenched his head back against the propped pillows, and groaned loudly, the bedpost creaking in complaint as his hands pulled against their bonds.

“I didn’t tell you to stop looking Geoffrey” Jonathan said as he gripped McCullum’s chin and pulled his head back up. “If you stop watching, I’ll stop too.”

McCullum growled and stared defiantly at Jonathan who grinned and leant in to kiss hungrily, before leaning back up and speeding up the pace of his pounding. He turned his head and kissed McCullum’s inner calf that was by his face before sinking his fangs into the sensitive flesh, causing McCullum to almost scream in pleasure and watch as a trickle of his own blood ran down his legs.

He could feel Jonathan drinking deeply again and began to feel his nerves start to fire up around his groin as his head felt lighter. Jonathan still held his cock in his hand and matched his thrusting rhythm, speeding it up now as he felt McCullum’s ass tightened around his cock.

With a ragged cry, McCullum came into Jonathan’s hand as Jonathan removed his fangs from McCullum’s leg and thrust deeply one more time before his own climax tore through him and into McCullum, whose eyes never left his sires.

Jonathan gently dropped McCullum’s legs back down to the bed and then undid the bindings holding his wrists before unsheathing himself and lying to the side of McCullum whose was near to passing out. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his progeny and pulled him close.

“Rest now my Geoffrey we have all day to recover.”

Jonathan pulled the blanket that had fallen to the side over the pair and fell to sleep along side his lover.

\-----------------

  
The fading light of dusk heralded the two ekon’s waking from their slumber. Jonathan roused first, stretching languidly and leaning over to run a taloned finger down McCullum’s bare chest, drawing a trail of blood down the pale skin. He bent down and followed the line with his tongue, lapping up the spilt blood.

“Ah what are you doing Beast….aaahhhh” Came McCullum’s raspy voice as he gripped Jonathan’s hair and dragged him up to meet his mouth.

“Haven't you done enough damage to me already?” he hissed between kisses.

  
”I see no damage, other than these old scars of your past mortal life,” Jonathan leant back down and kissed the deep puncture scar, evidence of a stab wound long ago inflicted.

“Yeah well, being a leech has it’s advantages I suppose,” McCullum replied “ Though anyone looking at this place, would think a murder took place here, considering the amount of blood on the bed. Speaking of which, the amount you took from me whilst fucking me, I need to feed. That potion you gave me doesn’t mean I don’t ever need blood.”

Jonathan propped himself up on an elbow and tilted his head to the side. 

  
”So feed.”

McCullum drew in a shallow breath as his eyes fixed on Jonathan bare and prone neck, before gripping the ekon’s shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed. He leant over Jonathan, pausing for a brief moment, taking in the scent of blood under the skin, before pushing his sire’s head to the side and biting down. Jonathan moaned softly as his progeny fed, his claws coming out and impaling themselves in McCullum’s shoulders, drawing a grunt from his progeny who sucked harder on Jonathan’s neck.

Finally sated, he came up for breath and looked down at his sire, whose eyes were half open in ecstasy, his fingers in his open mouth, sucking the blood off the talons that had been in McCullum’s flesh.

“Better now?” Jonathan whispered as his body recovered from the blood loss.

“Mmmph” was all McCullum could mutter, his mind wanting to tell Jonathan how good he fucking tasted, that he couldn’t get enough of him. Instead he stared down at his sire’s darkened eyes and translucent pale skin, the black hair highlighting the cut cheekbones and strong jawline. Damn him, but he was handsome, even with those inhuman eyes. McCullum fancied both men and woman it was true, had his share of couplings with both but never truly thought he would fall hard for a man. Especially a fucking blood thirsty leech. Yet here he was in bed with one, not wanting to be anywhere else. All doubts gone. This was his life now, he would make the most of it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jonathan said, smirking, as he brought his hand up to caress McCullum’s jaw. “Not regretting where you are?”

McCullum snorted and smirked.“Not as if you gave me many options. But it doesn’t matter now. I am what you made me and I’m at peace with it. What you made happen would have happened eventually, maybe I’d even have been caught off guard and taken down by one of my own men. What a fucking legacy that would have been.”

Jonathan moved his hand and held McCullum’s chin.

“That is exactly why I did what I did Geoffrey. Wallowing in your guilt would have made you sloppy and I couldn’t allow such a magnificent specimen such as yourself be lost from this world. I wouldn’t allow it. You’re mine.”

“Am I now?” McCullum grinned.“Then you wont mind if I do this.” He reached down between them and gripped Jonathan’s hard cock that had been pushing into his stomach. Languidly drawing his hand up and down the shaft elicited a carnal moan from Jonathan who let his head fall back onto the pillow.

  
”Not…at…all” he gasped as he jerked his hips to try and meet the movement of McCullum’s hand.

McCullum grinned, it was rather intoxicating to see this powerful, beautiful leech, coming undone by his hand. He watched as Jonathan opened his mouth, his fangs prominently on display. It was making his cool skin feel very hot again. He leant forward and gripped Jonathan’s hair kissing him aggressively. Forcing his tongue into the open mouth, allowing the fangs to graze it, which filled both their mouths with his blood. Jonathan moaned again and gripped McCullum’s head with both his hands, holding him tightly and kissing back just as hard.

“My turn.” the words ghosted from McCullum’s mouth as he broke the kiss and let go of Jonathan, then gripped his side, flipping him over onto his stomach. Jonathan snickered into the pillow as he turned his head to spy McCullum grabbing the bottle of oil Jonathan had used earlier that day.

“Now what are you going to do with that?” Jonathan breathed, knowing the answer. But he wanted to hear it from McCullum’s mouth all the same.

“I’m going to fuck you harder than you did me, I’m going to make you scream my name.” McCullum hissed, drenching his hands in the oil, as he bent over Jonathan’s back and spoke into his ear. “I may be yours, but I chose to be here, you’re mine too.”

Jonathan grinned as he felt McCullum shift back and move his legs apart to kneel between them. He felt a finger run from his perineum to his ass hole and gasped as it was breached.  
  
McCullum slowly slid in the digit to the third knuckle and curled it slightly, eliciting a panted gasp from Jonathan as he touched just the right spot inside him, before pulling out and sliding in two then three fingers, pumping them in and out as he used his other hand to ready his own cock with the oil.

He positioned himself at Jonathan’s entrance and with one smooth push entered him, forcing Jonathan to groan and push back, till his ass touched McCullum’s hips.

McCullum jerked back out and pushed in harder this time, gripping Jonathan’s hips as he began to thrust hard, every impalement making Jonathan moan in pleasure.

“You like this huh? You fucking leech.” McCullum hissed as he concentrated on lasting longer than his sire. He reached forward and pulled Jonathan up so that he had to use one arm to hold his sire up, digging his claws into his chest, whilst his other hand reached forward and took hold of Jonathan’s cock, pumping it to match his thrusts. He could feel his sire tightening around his cock buried in him. Could feel Jonathan was getting close to his climax and he began to speed up the rhythm.

Jonathan was close to losing all cohesion, he could feel himself coming apart mind and soul. Only the touch of his lover inside him and around him mattered at that moment. The heat was pooling in his groin and his heart pounding in his ears, his blood broiling in his veins. As his nerves were at snapping point he felt McCullum bury his fangs again in his neck and it was enough for him to cry out as his climax spurted over McCullum’s hand.

“Fuck! Geoffrey!” Jonathan screamed as he came, making McCullum grin as he pounded hard into Jonathan until his own climax tore through him, his thrusts becoming erratic as his mind lost rhythm and control. He wrenched his fangs from Jonathan’s neck and growled into his sire’s ear as he pushed them both back down onto the bed, collapsing to the side.

“I like it when you say my name like that.”

“Now this is the Geoffrey I knew was under the surface.” Jonathan whispered between pants as he came down off his high.

“We’re beasts Reid, might as well act like them.” McCullum said as he moved to lie on his back, his arm propped behind his head.

Jonathan turned to lie on his side and studied McCullum’s face, which had returned to it’s stony coldness. He reached over and cupped McCullum’s cheek, turning his face to look at him.

“Beasts are slaves to their impulses Geoffrey, we are not. We choose what we do, for good or ill. You chose to be here as you just said. What we just did, we chose it.”

Jonathan smirked as he leant over and kissed McCullum before leaning back on his elbow.

“Now no more of this or you will be an insufferable companion in our journey away from here.”

McCullum shifted up the pillows to lean against the headboard.

“So what is your plan to get us away from here then? “

Jonathan smiled as his progeny forgot his worries and seemed interested in how _they _ were going to leave _together_.

“I have a bargaining chip remember. Two vials of the Tears of Angels. In return for them and everything I’ve written down about the Morrigan and my fight, The Brotherhood of St Paul's Stole will help us leave London and board a passenger liner to New York. There are work colleagues I know there who I’m sure could be convinced to assist us, to start a new life.”

McCullum snorted a laugh, the damn Brotherhood were going to help for the chance at Jonathan’s memoirs. Of course they bloody would, even though both had had a hand in killing one of their own.

“When is this going to happen?” He asked as Jonathan sat up against the headboard as well.

“We can go to them tonight, I already arranged everything. The moment I hand over half the items, we will be on the next departing ship. Whether it be smuggled on board with luggage during daytime or walking on at night. We will be leaving here. The rest will be then sent to them when we reach the other side. Now come let’s get dressed. There are some clean shirts in that wardrobe over there that will probably fit you. The last owner was as broad as you are. Take anything you want. They wont need it and before you say anything they were skals when I sent them to the next world.”

McCullum huffed, Jonathan had at least left his coat undamaged, but his waistcoat and shirt were in tatters on the floor. He got off the bed and sauntered naked across the room, unashamed, knowing full well Jonathan watched his every movement. Opening the wardrobe, he had to admit, the shirts within were better than anything he’d ever owned and would easily fit him. There were some rather nice three piece suits in there too, along with clothing that obviously belonged to Jonathan. Pulling on a dark blue shirt and black trousers, he turned to find Jonathan standing next to him, reaching out to take clothing from the same wardrobe.  
  


“Blue suits you” he said, as he put on his own shirt and trousers. “My car is parked in the drive under tarpaulin, I suggest taking everything from here and we can always buy more when we get state side. We’ll pack the car and head to Temple when your ready.”

McCullum nodded and grabbed everything he thought would fit. He didn’t have much to his name as it was and it would go to waste otherwise. The clothing was far too nice to let rot. They both quickly packed some luggage cases Jonathan had found in the loft of the house and packed them into the car's back seat, covering it all in the tarpaulin. Jonathan got into the drivers seat as McCullum settled himself in the passenger side

  
They drove through the west end and pulled up near to Temple’s gates. Getting out, Jonathan placed his hand on McCullum’s shoulder.

“Ready to leave all this behind?”

  
McCullum took one last look around, glad there was no one he recognised around and nodded.

“As I’ll ever be.”


	5. Break the Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Reid arranges McCullum and his escape from Britain via the assistance of the Brotherhood of St Paul's Stole.

* * *

Jonathan carrying their suitcases, strode ahead of Geoffrey into the Brotherhood lair, situated in the Crypts under Temple. Usher Talltree was sat as his desk as usual, cards laid out in front of him. The Primate glanced up above his glasses before flipping over the last card on the table. The Tower card reflected the flickering light of the candle on the table and Usher smirked, but then his face fell as he spied who was with Dr Reid. He had heard rumours the former leader of the Priwen was a vampire but to see him walking side by side with the most notorious ekon in London was slightly shocking. Usher knew this was going to be an interesting encounter, one for the books perhaps.

“Dr Reid, why do I have the honour of such fascinating company this evening?” He disdainfully said as he neatly folded his hands across the table and leaned forward.

“Mr Talltree, I expect our arrangement to still be on the table. I doubt the Brotherhood would turn down such an offer as the one I have given.”

Jonathan sat himself on the edge of the table and nonchalantly picked up the Tower card. In his downtime Jonathan had decided to read up on the tarot cards Usher Talltree was so fascinated with and looking over the card, Jonathan couldn’t help but grin. He glanced over to where McCullum was skulking. The poor man was doing his best to blend in with the shadows in one of the alcoves. That wouldn’t do. Geoffrey was not a skal but an ekon and no ekon should skulk in the shadows.

“Geoffrey, do come and greet Usher, I’m sure he is positively shaking with curiosity as to why you are here.”

Geoffrey McCullum stared at Jonathan, shrugged back his shoulders and stood at his full height, took a long drawn out sigh and walked forward into the brighter end of the crypt. He stood silently, staring at Usher, daring him to speak first. He hated speaking to the Primate at the best of times but this would test his patience to it's limits.

“Mr McCullum. This is interesting indeed. I had heard that you were no longer leader of the Guard of Priwen and that they had a bounty out for your head, I also heard of why that might be. So putting two and two together, Dr Reid is your sire then yes? How fascinating. I would be most grateful if you could tell me of your experience, as it is most unique. No Priwen leader has let themselves become an ekon, ever.”

McCullum sneered, his fangs prominently showing, which only made Usher knowingly smile. He always knew how to prod at Priwen’s former leader.

“I could show you Usher” Geoffrey hissed as his hand turned into long claws.

Jonathan stood up and moved in front of his progeny, his hand pressed back into Geoffrey’s stomach. 

“I have included my observations of my progeny in my journal Mr Talltree. That I’m sure you will find invaluable. As well as promised my entire account of my dealings with Myrddin and the Morrigan, plus two vials of the Tears of Angels. In exchange for you organising safe passage away from the UK to a destination of my choosing. I am calling in that exchange for myself and Geoffrey now. London is no longer welcoming to myself and my progeny and I tire of it.

Usher leant back in his chair, silently studying the body language between the two ekons.

“Two ekons? Our arrangement was simply with you Dr Reid. The brotherhood’s very essence is built on gathering knowledge about ekons and you have offered us is beyond generous information. But standing behind you is an ekon with a perspective the Brotherhood would find invaluable and yet we have nothing from him.”

Suddenly there was a loud bang as a leather bound book was slammed onto the table by a shaking clawed hand.

“This good enough for you?!” McCullum snarled as he let go of the book and stormed out of the crypt. _‘I’ll be on the stairs waiting’ _he silently said to Jonathan.

Usher carefully picked up the handmade book and unwound the leather thong holding it closed. As he opened the first page, his jaw nearly hit the table. He had in his hands McCullum’s private journal from his time as Priwen leader to what looked like a few nights back. Everything about his dealings with the Dr, the disaster his group were fighting, his turning, his hiding his change and his private thoughts about what it was to be a leech, all laid out in the roughly bound pages.

“This will be treated with respect Geoffrey! The Priwen will never see this. I promise you that. For what it’s worth I am glad you are still you. You may be an ekon Geoffrey, but you remain yourself!”

Usher shouted into the shadows, knowing Geoffrey was still within earshot. He then looked up at Jonathan whose black and red eyes glinted in the candle light. Not quite a dragon, but close, so close to one. Usher swallowed hard and sat straight in his chair.

“Now where do you and your progeny wish to go Dr Reid?

Jonathan smiled warmly. That last part for Geoffrey had surely been because he had not fed on humans.

“America. I hear it is the land of opportunity and fresh starts. I believe there is the RMS Mauretania leaving in four days from Southampton. I expect Geoffrey and I to be on it. I will hand the vials over before boarding and then send you my journal once we have arrived safely in New York as agreed. I can pay for two interior first class adjoining cabins on the ship plus expenses for transport of ourselves and the container I have acquired for my car and belongings. I expect members of your organisation to facilitate our arrival safely in New York should it be daytime when we arrive, as discussed.”

“Always thinking three steps ahead, like the good surgeon you once were Dr Reid. It shall be arranged. But be aware, The Brotherhood will be watching you closely. We have eyes everywhere.”

Usher quietly said as he carefully closed Geoffrey’s journal, putting it to the side as he stood to open a secret panel on the crypt wall. The stone wall shuddered open and beyond it was a well appointed apartment suited for any ekon in hiding. Usher paused as he turned to face the ekon.

“We had considered letting Dr Swansea use this if he ever was turned. We were so sure it would happen one day. Tell me, why did you kill him?”

“He betrayed me” Jonathan said almost in a whisper. “Betrayed my mentor, betrayed his oath as a doctor, betrayed your honour, betrayed my trust. What he had done, was inexcusable. I know I am a monster, but what he did was monstrous and he couldn’t see it. I would never turn anyone like that.”

“I see.” Usher responded almost as quietly before composing himself. “I’m sure I’ll find out details when I get to read your journal Dr Reid. For now this safe house is yours until we are ready to take you on your journey tomorrow. Your belongings will be put in the container along with your car tonight and will be shipped ahead to Southampton. We will take you to the ship ourselves to guarantee your safe arrival and someone will be waiting state side to ensure your safety. Know we are doing this for what you have offered us, not for you. Now if you will excuse me I have things to arrange.”

“Good enough.” Jonathan nodded as Geoffrey appeared again by his side as If silently called. He looked calmer and a small smirk played on his lips as he looked into the safe house. He gripped Usher’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Fancy little crypt you got Usher, sure it’s seen some wild parties.” He sneered mirthlessly before striding in and sinking into the plush sofa and shouting back at Usher as he left. “Don’t go spilling anything on my journal, I kept that thing pristine. I’ve been pretty candid in there, so might need some smelling salts if you go reading it properly …and don’t worry about the _Good_ Dr Reid here, I’ll be watching him close enough myself.”

Geoffrey laughed to himself as Jonathan ventured inside the safe house, never taking his eyes of his progeny.

“What’s gotten into you? Just a moment ago I could feel the anger pouring off you. Now it feels different, controlled. You are almost experiencing pleasure from it”

Geoffrey sat up and ran his hand over his chin, still grinning to himself.

“That journal. That was my last tie to what I was. Every Priwen leader has one. We are told to keep record of every encounter with leeches. We are told to never give it up until we pass it to the next leader. I know you read some of it during your hunt for the Queen. Never thought I’d relinquish it but after I did I felt like a weight had been lifted. When I quit I gave the new leader a copy of the journal as I didn’t care for anyone to know everything I’d written in it. See I wrote about our tactics, our battles, our members, our enemies. I was very thorough. But I didn’t stop when I became a leech myself. With what’s in there, I think I can feel Usher blushing from here. To be truthful I feel liberated. I can focus on what is to come next.”

Jonathan sat next to Geoffrey and clasped the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

“You’ll be watching me i assume.”

Geoffrey stared into the inhuman eyes that now looked at him with such pleading emotion.

“Closely, as close as you’ll have me.” He whispered as he shortened the gap between them, entwining them together in a fervent embrace. They fell back together onto the floor as candles danced in the movement of the air around them.

“The bed looks far more comfortable, be a shame to waste such warm hospitality the Brotherhood has given us wouldn’t you say Geoffrey?” Jonathan smirked as he lifted himself onto his elbows.

“Why not.” replied Geoffrey as he stood up and held out his hand for Jonathan to take. Of which the Dr grasped and jumped to his feet.

“I’m sure we can pass the time most pleasantly” He grinned before pulling Geoffrey to the bed.

\------------------

The stone wall began to grind open as the secret door was activated on the hidden safe room. Usher coughed loudly to announce his presence.

“Are you decent? May I enter?” He called in a slightly shaky voice.

“Never decent Talltree, but it’s safe for you to enter” Geoffrey called back with a laugh.

Usher walked in and found Jonathan and Geoffrey, fully dressed, sitting in the armchairs by the fire, both reading current newspapers left for them. He scanned around the room, the bed obviously used and in some disarray. He shook his head and held out a large envelope to Jonathan.

“Your tickets and passports for your trip, plus travel itinerary. The ship departs during the night so you will have no problems there but it looks to be arriving during the day so we have arranged for colleagues in the US to pick up the container of your belongings. I suggest you get in there before the ship docks, should that be the case.. either way there will be someone to meet you. We have a truck to take you to Southampton, I will go with you to make sure everything goes smoothly.   
  
”The primate himself is escorting us out of the country. How generous.” Jonathan quipped as he looked over the documents. He had given Usher his passport and it seemed the Primate had had one made for Geoffrey.  
  
”This is a complicated endeavour. I wish to make certain it goes without a hitch.” Usher said whilst reading through his copy of the itinerary.

“We are grateful, aren’t we Jonathan. Thanks for the passport by the way.” Geoffrey said as he took his ticket and documents off Jonathan.

“Yes, we are. You have outdone yourself Usher. Even if it is purely for what I am giving you. Are we ready to depart then? I am eager to get under way.” Jonathan smiled towards Geoffrey as he tucked his documents into his inner coat pocket. 

“Yes if you will follow me, we have the truck waiting.”  
  
Jonathan and Geoffrey grabbed their cases and walked out of the saferoom, but stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the sunshine pouring down through the crypt entrance.  
  
”Usher, it’s daytime. I know you have a truck, but how are we supposed to get there. This entrance is surrounded by stairs on both sides?" Jonathan hissed as he looked at Usher.  
  
”Please, You think that is the only entrance to this place?” Usher smirked as he pressed another hidden button in the wall. The stone wall slid open to reveal a long tunnel stretching into the distance, lit by gas bulbs. “This tunnel is one of many we have across London. It will take us to a loading bay of a perfectly innocent looking warehouse nearby. That’s where the truck is parked. Now if you will follow me.”

Geoffrey began to laugh and patted Usher on the shoulder “Ha I knew the Brotherhood was sneaky but damn this is secret spy level sneak!”

The three walked what seemed like a mile to a door which indeed opened out into a large warehouse. Parked inside was a small military type truck with it’s back doors open. Inside illuminated by a hanging light were padded bench seats on either side with a small table between. Another man was standing by the doors, smiling at the ekons.

  
Usher motioned for the two to jump in, which they did, placing their cases underneath the benches.

“I’m afraid the ride wont be the most comfortable but it was the best we could do in short notice. The back is sealed so we can travel at all times of the day, my colleague Mr Green and I will take it in turns to drive so we should get to Southhampton in plenty of time. The benches are wide enough if you wish to lie down and rest. We’ll let you know when it’s dark and you can open the shutters on the sides should you wish to look out at all.”  
  
Usher closed the door and the ekons could hear the driver’s side door being opened and Usher getting in. Jonathan focused his vision and saw Mr Green had joined him in the passenger seat.

“Well luckily I brought some books with us, this is going to take quite a few hours to get where we need to.” Jonathan sighed as he pulled out a novel and handed it to Geoffrey. His Progeny turned the book over and grinned.  
  
”How on earth did you know I’d like this?” In his hands was a copy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes story The Final Problem.

“I rather like the tales myself and your little comment about spy capers made me think you might like this one. Jonathan grinned back as he opened another Doyle book The Lost World. “I always though this a fantasy, but with what we are, who knows what might actually be hidden out there in the world!”

\----------------

The two ekons settled into their long trip and time seemed to pass quickly enough with them soon arriving at Southampton docks. The back doors opened and the two ekons jumped out into the night air, thick with the scent of sea water and ship fuel. Ahead of them the large passenger liner loomed in the foggy air with a large group of officials and public waiting to board.  
  
Jonathan looked around and smiled, a heavy sigh emanating from his lips. Soon he could leave all this behind. But Geoffrey clasped him on the shoulder and pulled him round the side of the truck.

“Priwen….. Jonathan, The damned Priwen are here! They must have worked out we’d try and make a break for it. Probably sent people to various places. I only saw three men, but they will be more elsewhere I bet my life on it. God damn it.”

Jonathan peered around the side of the truck and studied the men leaning against one of their vehicles that was parked in the dark alleyway between two buildings. They hadn't spotted the new truck that had turned up thanks to the various other vehicles between them.

“I can flush them out to follow me, then double back when I’ve dealt with them. If you spot any more following me, well, I suggest you deal with them yourself. They are your enemy too now Geoffrey.”

“Dammit…I don’t want to hurt them. But alright. If it’s a choice between being stuck here and leaving I’ll follow your plan. Usher you stay here. We’ll be right back.”

Geoffrey grabbed his sword that he’d stashed in his case as Jonathan did the same. Usher nodded and went to sit in the truck to wait, knowing his face would alert the Priwen to the ekons being there.

  
Jonathan motioned for Geoffrey to shadowstep to a nearby walkway that ran in front and above the Priwen, which he did whilst Jonathan casually walked towards the three men.

  
”Gentlemen, there was no need to see me off, but the thought is appreciated. But I must insist you leave now, for your lives are better spent lasting longer than they will if you think to fight me.”

The three men grabbed their weapons that they had hid behind them and readied themselves to fight this ekon, before Jonathan shadow stepped down the alleyway goading them to follow him away from the crowd. The Priwen men instantly gave chase and Geoffrey watched as two more guard came out of their hiding spot behind a parked car. He let them run under the walkway before jumping down and grabbing both of them by their necks.

“Lads, don’t do it. Your lives are not worth throwing away. I can rip your throats out in a second before you even try to attack me. I don’t want to do that. Leave now.”

  
  
The two guard froze on the spot as they both recognised the voice speaking to them. Slowly turning their heads, their faces fell upon a very serious looking Geoffrey, his ekon eyes reflecting the little light in the alleyway. They dropped their machete and gun respectively and raised their hands.

“Good lads” Geoffrey whispered and he brought their heads together, knocking them both out clean. He then dashed forward to see Jonathan had killed the other three guards, with barely a mark upon him.

“I’m sorry Geoffrey, but they left me no choice. I offered them the chance to leave three times but it was no good. Help me hide their bodies in this bin here will you. Otherwise it might delay the ship leaving if they are found.”

Geoffrey looked down and grimaced as he recognised one of the men. A lad he had trained years back and was a damned good fighter to have lasted as long as he had. But even he was no match for a ekon as powerful as Jonathan. He knew then leaving was the best option they both had. He grabbed the body and carefully laid it into the bin along with the other two and then made their way back down the alley. Jonathan noticed two more bodies in the alley way though they still had beating hearts. As they made the two looked like they had passed out drunk, Jonathan looked at Geoffrey and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
”I’m glad you didn’t have to kill these two. It would have weighed on you. Now let us get back to Usher.”

  
  
as they returned they saw the container Jonathan had acquired being loaded onto the ship and Usher speaking to one of the dockhands.

“Dr Reid will be along shortly, as I have arranged his trip I wanted to make sure his belongings were aboard the ship before he was so he wouldn’t worry. “  
  
Jonathan grinned as he patted Usher on the shoulder.

“Thankyou so much Mr Talltree for organising my trip. I was hoping to speak to you before my colleague and I depart.” he gestured for Usher to follow him to the side as Geoffrey followed behind.

“I believe this is goodbye. I’m sure you are glad to be rid of me from your shores. Here are the vials of the Tears as promised. Please make sure they are kept somewhere safe from damage and sunlight. Also please clearly mark them as what they are, should the damn Priwen ever get hold of them. I hope they would be smart enough to know what they are. As soon as I am settled in New York I shall send my journal to you.”

  
Usher took the box containing the vials with reverence, carefully handing it to Mr Green who held the box with firm hands.

“What you have given us will be kept and protected, you have my word. As you know another Disaster will happen and this will give us a fighting chance to be rid of it before it damages the country too much. You have my thanks on that. But what you did to defeat the Morrigan, for that I am glad you are leaving.”

Usher curtly nodded to Jonathan before turning to Geoffrey,

  
”Good luck Mr McCullum, you will need it I’m sure.” he nodded then to Geoffrey before turning on his heel and leaving in the truck with his colleague.

Jonathan smirked as he turned and walked with Geoffrey to the waiting line boarding the ship.

“This will take five days to cross if the weather is with us. I believe this ship to be one of the fastest, some of my colleagues worked on her when she was a hospital ship earlier in the war. But five days is a long time to be stuck on a ship. How will you cope I wonder?”

Geoffrey leaned his head in to whisper to Jonathan, a grin plastered on his face.

“I’m sure I’ll think of a few things to pass the daytime hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if i mention a real world event or item i try to make sure if fits the era. The RMS Mauretania got the blue ribbon for crossing the Atlantic in 4 days but after WW1 she was never as fast and she did serve during the war at one point as a hospital ship.  
I tried to work out how vampires would travel long distances with them not being able to be out in the daytime. Blacked out lorries and internal cabins seemed the most sensible choice. But travelling by ship and arriving during the day would be an issue, so they would need third party assistance or be stuck on the ship until night fall.
> 
> Tower card - Sudden change, upheaval, chaos, revelation, awakening.
> 
> I always found Geoffrey to be rather mercurial in his emotion, swinging from out and out violence to simmering calm, i wanted to portray how fast he could switch from one to the other


End file.
